Protect the Quasar Saber
Protect the Quasar Saber is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. This episode concludes the storyline which began in To the Tenth Power and The Power of Pink, reintroducing the character of Karone (Andros' sister and former enemy to the Space Rangers Astronema) as the new Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger. This episode was originally going to be called "Protecting Pink" and featuire Cassie returning as the Pink Galaxy Ranger but was scrapped duie to a dispiute was in with Haim Saban at the time. The dispute itself was sparked by Patricia Ja Lee being annoyed that she would only be credited as a guest star and not a Ranger cast member. The main reason for this is because, seeing as she was still alive (and would end up surviving) Saban were legally required to still credit her for risk of being sued by her union. Lee was sacked and this episode is what occured because of a rewrite. Synopsis Kendrix appears to Maya in a dream and tells her that the Pink Quasar Saber has fallen into evil hands. Karone disguises herself as Astronema and wins the Saber at an auction on the planet Onyx. Karone helps the Rangers fight off Deviot and Spikaka and is saved by the ghost of the Pink Ranger when in danger. The Rangers defeat Spikaka and Karone is now the new Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger. Plot Moments after Kendrix’s death, her Pink Quasar Saber landed on the planet Gwinnet and was found by an alien merchant. At Terra Venture, Maya had a dream in which Kendrix’s spirit warns that her Quasar Saber has fallen into the wrong hands and it must be protected. She explains this to her fellow Galaxy Rangers and traveled to Gwinnet to retrieve it. The Rangers arrive at Gwinnet and interrogate the merchant for the Saber. The alien claimed that it was on Kirassa. After the Rangers left, the merchant is revealed to be Deviot in disguise. The real merchant is held hostage and reveals that he had sold the Saber at the auction on the planet Onyx. Deviot, alongside two monsters Spikaka and Ironite, plots to set a trap for the Rangers at Kirassa. As they leave, Karone, Andros’ little sister who was also present and hidden behind the bushes, witnessed this. During the auction on Onyx for the Pink Quasar Saber, Karone (disguised as Astronema) bids on the Saber for one million zanabatars and succeeds. However, Trakeena exposes her identity and orders Villamax and her minions to destroy her but Karone manages to escape with the saber and sets off to warn the Galaxy rangers. Meanwhile at the planet Kirassa, the Rangers fall into a trap set by Deviot. He and Spikaka attack but are defeated by Karone and rescue the Rangers. Leo recognizes Karone who returns the Pink Quasar Saber to them. As the Rangers and Karone start to sneak over to their Jet Jammers, Trakeena, alongside Ironite, Deviot, Spikaka, and Villamax, arrive. While the Rangers fight the monsters, Karone grabs the Quasar Saber and runs off as Trakeena chases after her. They fight but Trakeena throws Karone off the cliff and retrieves the saber. Karone grabs onto the edge of the cliff and holds on for dear life but loses her grip. She is rescued by Kendrix’s spirit who gives Karone her Transmorpher and choses her as the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. After she vanishes, Karone prepares to join the fight. Meanwhile, Trakeena has the Pink Quasar Saber but before she can do harm on Leo, Karone arrives and fights the evil alien queen, knocking the saber out of her hands. Karone grabs the saber and morphs. She joins the Rangers and fights off Trakeena and her monsters as they teleport away except Spikaka who vows to finish off the Rangers alone but is destroyed by the now-regrouped Galaxy Rangers with the Orion energy attack. All the Rangers power down and were overjoyed with Karone who can’t believe she finally achieved her dream of becoming a Power Ranger. Their celebration is cut short when they receive news from Alpha who informs them that Trakeena has sent Ironite to attack Terra Venture. The Rangers arrive at Terra Venture as Ironite suddenly grows. The new Pink Galaxy Ranger calls out the Galactabeasts and forms the Galaxy Megazord. With Ironite proven too powerful to defeat, the Rangers summon the Centaurus Megazord and fight the giant monster alongside the Galaxy Megazord. With the monster weakened, the Pink Ranger delivers the finishing blow on Ironite and is destroyed with the Galaxy Megazord Saber. After a tour around Terra Venture and the Rangers’ headquarters with Maya, Karone became reluctant at first that she can be as good as the original Pink Ranger but she will do the best she can. Maya assures that she’ll do great and Kendrix would be honored to have her take her place to continue where she started as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. They then celebrate along with the rest of the Rangers, including Mike, with a feast to formally welcome their new teammate to Terra Venture. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger 1) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger 2) (uncredited) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Wendee Lee / Michelle Tillman as Alpha 6 *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Ironite (voice) *Brett Walkow as Spikaka (voice) *David Guzmán as Runtus *Michael Sorich as Auctioneer (voice) Errors *'Zanabatar' was the name of a card type on Onyx in Flashes of Darkonda; however, in this episode, it is a unit of currency. *Karone appears in her Astronema outfit, but her makeup disappears after her wig falls off. *Maya assures Karone that Kendrix would be proud to have her become the new Pink Ranger, even though it was Kendrix's spirit that saved Karone from death, and gave her the morpher, although Maya didn't know about this fact in that moment. *Once again, monsters that were seen being destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave appear just fine on Onyx. Notes *Although he appears, Mike does not appear morphed in this episode. *Among the monsters attending the auction at the Onyx Tavern are Oysterizer, Flamite, Marvo the Meanie, Sinister Simian, two Piranhatrons, Soccadillo, Termitus, Crocotox Red, the Shark Brothers, Sledge, Guitardo, Cannonbrawl, the as-yet-unintroduced Decibat, Aunt Ant and the alien card dealer from "Flashes of Darkonda," unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (named Hunghorn in Lost Galaxy), and Beetleborgs monsters Cataclaws and Furocious. *The scene with the auction in the saloon mirrors the fight between Andros and Darkonda in Power Rangers in Space: Flashes of Darkonda, where Andros goes to the planet Onyx in disguise after learning that Darkonda was the one who kidnapped his sister Karone. See Also (Hunghorn's costume) (Ironite's first appearance) (Spikaka costume) (Ironite Zord battle) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode